


A Love that Lasts

by ramimedley



Category: The Pacific - TV, sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Paranormal modern au, Pining, mention of a murder by hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: “I forgot the air mattress in the truck” he uttered looking at Merriell with puppy dog eyes, a sheepish smile blooming across his face.“So let me guess, you want me ta’ go get it” he asked.  “The things I do for you, Gene” he rolled his eyes before stepping back out into the torrential downpour.Hurriedly running to the truck he pulled it out, his eyes casting up while running back to the house.  He could have sworn he saw someone standing in the upstairs window, but when he looked again it was gone.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	A Love that Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for paranormal day for @sledgefuweek.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.
> 
> I’m @ramimedley on tumblr should you ever like to chat.

Struggling to see in the pouring rain, Merriell turned the windshield wipers up another notch.

How he got himself into these messes he really wasn’t sure, but he knew it had a whole lot to do with the redhead currently seated by his side in their pickup truck.

Moving in the rain was never a fun adventure and their stuff wouldn’t be arriving at their new place until tomorrow. So that meant roughing it for the night.

“Turn left up here, Mer” Eugene pointed to the road.

Driving down the street he pulled off in front of a small house. It wasn’t anything fancy, but the rent was within their meager budget and they needed someplace closer to where Eugene was going to be attending classes. Merriell could find work pretty much anywhere.

Grinning widely, Eugene turned to give him a great big kiss right on the mouth.

“We’re here” he said happily, opening his door.

Climbing out of the truck, Merriell tried to pull their suitcase out from where it was wedged behind his seat.

“You know” he grumbled, pushing his dripping hair out of his eyes “you could give me a hand.”

Laughing merrily, Eugene grabbed the case and ran up to the porch.

Pulling the keys out of his pocket he slipped one in the lock and opened the door.

Grinning wickedly, Merriell asked “you think I should carry you in like a little bride and make it all official?” He cackled, bringing his hand up to cover his smile.

Rolling his eyes, Eugene stepped into the house. He was well used to Merriell’s antics by now.

Walking into the living room it looked a little forlorn and run down, but he knew with a few touches he could make it comfortable for them both.

“I forgot the air mattress in the truck” he uttered looking at Merriell with puppy dog eyes, a sheepish smile blooming across his face.

“So let me guess, you want me ta’ go get it” he asked. “The things I do for you, Gene” he rolled his eyes before stepping back out into the torrential downpour.

Hurriedly running to the truck he pulled it out, his eyes casting up while running back to the house. He could have sworn he saw someone standing in the upstairs window, but when he looked again it was gone.

“I must be more tired than I thought,” he muttered.

Darting into the house he unceremoniously dropped it at Eugene’s feet.

“I went an’ got it” he stated. “You get to set it up.”

“Let’s look around a bit first, ” Eugene implored. “I want to check it all out.”

Passing the kitchen that was pretty nondescript they came to a set of stairs leading up to the second story.

“I’m guessing that’s where the bedroom is?” Eugene asked, glancing over at Merriell.

Climbing the stairs they began exploring. There was a small bathroom and a bedroom with a tiny closet. One loan window set into the wall facing out towards the lawn.

Merriell frowned a bit. “I don’t like this room, Gene” he stuttered.

“It's too cold up here” he said glancing around. Something about it just didn’t sit quite right with him. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was niggling at his brain.

“The heat’s probably turned down, Mer” Eugene called as he walked out of the room.

Following closely behind, Merriell tried to shrug off the unease he’d felt as just “moving in” jitters and left it at that.

Once downstairs they got the air mattress taken care of and plopped down to order pizza.

Chatting easily they talked about moving in, setting up their stuff and Eugene’s excitement about starting classes.

The sharp rap at the door signaled the arrival of the pizza delivery man.

Merriell opened the door, attempting to take the pizza and hand the boy his money at the same time.

Staring at him, the boy practically shoved the pizza box at him before grabbing the money and turning on his heel. Merriell watched him as he quickly scurried away.

“Well,” he said dryly. “Not real friendly sorts around here.”

Shrugging his shoulders he and Eugene sat down to eat, having to do so right out of the box because they didn’t have any plates yet. They were still in the moving truck that was coming tomorrow.

Of course, Mama Sledge had felt they needed all kinds of things for their new home and had gone on a bit of a shopping spree, not that Merriell minded overly much. He was just damn well happy she’d finally come around to the idea of her baby boy shacking up with his boyfriend.

So, all the stuff she’d ordered was supposed to be delivered tomorrow.

Turning out the light and laying back against the air mattress, smoke drifting up as he smoked a cigarette, the moonlight spilled in through the window.

“This is going to be great, Mer” Eugene yawned out sleepily. “Our first place together” he smiled.

Rolling on his side placing his arm over Merriell’s chest. They were soon fast asleep.

Merriell was dreaming. He was in this house, but it didn’t look the same. It looked happier, more lived in, full of warmth.

In his dream he walked into the cheery yellow kitchen and a woman was standing with her back to him at the sink. She appeared to be looking out the window while washing dishes, her long golden hair reaching the middle of her back.

For some reason he felt compelled to reach out and touch her on the shoulder. Turning she looked at him, green eyes filled with tears. As he watched a lone tear trickled down her cheek. “He should have never left, you know” she whispered, before he jolted awake in a cold sweat.

Trembling he quickly glanced over at Eugene who was still sleeping, breathing deeply.

He had never dreamed so vividly in his life. Never really having any noteworthy dreams that stuck with him after waking up.

Furtively he quietly slid off of the air mattress and crept into the kitchen. Everything looked the same, the refrigerator humming, no yellow walls.

Shaking his head, he wondered to himself “what the hell was that all about?”

Walking back into the living room he eased back down next to his sleeping lover and went back to sleep with no more disturbances.

  
~ ————— ~

“This is ridiculous, Eugene” Merriell called as he stood back watching the movers bring in piece after piece of furniture. “What in the hell do we need all this shit for?”

They’d been awoken bright and early by the moving truck pulling up and he’d been standing outside observing their progress since their arrival, chain smoking. Who the fuck needed this much stuff?

Eugene stuck his head around the corner of the truck where he was signing some paperwork.

“Oh stop your fussin” he called. “You should be thankful we have it.” Walking around the side of the truck he stepped up next to his frowning boyfriend.

Patting him on the cheek, he grinned. “You might as well get used to her spoiling us” he smiled.

Staring down at the ground, he mumbled. “I ain’t used to this kinda stuff, Gene.” Glancing up he continued “I don’t like handouts.”

Eugene saw how uncomfortable Merriell looked. His brows drawn together, a slight frown upon his face.

Wrapping his arms firmly around his waist Eugene looked him square in the eye. “My momma doesn’t see it as a handout, Mer.” She wants to do this so we have a nice place and are comfortable” he said sliding his hands up and wrapping them around Merriell’s neck. “She’s doing this as much for her piece of mind as she is for us.”

Looking warily Merriell nodded his head in affirmation towards Eugene. “So what you’re sayin’ is I should get used to it.”

Hazel eyes dancing, Eugene gave him a quick peck on the mouth. “Now you’re catching on.”

  
~ ————— ~

They settled into domestic life rather easily. Merriell found work at a garage downtown and Eugene started his classes.

Life was going pretty well. The only issue was Merriell kept having those dreams about that woman. In fact, he could have sworn the other day he heard a woman crying while he was taking a shower. He had yet to voice these concerns to Eugene. He didn’t want to burst his bubble of happiness and to be honest he didn’t even know what to think about it.

Stealthily, while Eugene was at classes he began looking up the history of the town and this house. He knew there was something more than the landlord was sharing and he really wanted to get to the bottom of it. He didn’t feel scared or anything like that, but there was an intense sense of sorrow he felt at times that he knew had nothing to do with him and Eugene.

Irritatingly enough, so far he hadn’t found anything. Although he kept thinking back to that pizza boy that couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

Maybe he should ask him?

On his day off, he headed down to the local library to talk to the librarian.

“Hi,” he greeted, shooting her his megawatt smile.

“I was curious if you knew any information about a house I’m currently renting” he questioned, eyes unblinking.

She smoothed her hand over her dark brown hair pushing up her glasses, “let me guess,” she asked. “You just moved into the house on Mulberry Lane.”

Looking at her quizzically he answered, “yeah, that’s the one.”

“Well,” she stated. “That’s quite the story. I was just about to grab some coffee from the break room, would you like a cup?” She asked.

“Sure,” he replied. Finally, maybe he was going to get some answers. He dreamed about the woman nightly. She was always sad and seemed so lost and alone. He was more than ready to have a full night's sleep. 

Gesturing to a table nearby, the librarian placed a book upon the table. Glancing up she stated, “this is a sad tale to say the least.”

Leaning forward Merriell stared at her as she began to tell the story.

“It all started with a little thing” she pondered cocking her head to the side.

“Two people, so very in love” she continued. “You know back in the early 1900’s women from prominent families weren’t supposed to fraternize with people that were poorer than them.”

“But, Georgina DuBois fell in love with a poor man that worked on her father’s estate. They were desperate to be together, so much so that Georgina begged her father to buy her a home. She felt like she was old enough at twenty-five and he really was hard pressed to tell her no.”

Resting her elbows on the table, she looked Merriell in the eye.

“She was the apple of his eye, the belle of the ball.” The librarian, whom Merriell didn’t even know her name took a drink of her coffee.

Resuming the tale, she said “Not only did he get her a home, but he bought the property and had it built. Only the best for his daughter.”

Staring down at the black book, she pushed forward. “Unbeknownst to him, she snuck her lover into the house and they took up a life together or at least as best they could.”

Leaning back, Merriell couldn’t help but think about where this story was headed. He was pretty sure he had a good idea though.

Sighing deeply, the librarian peered at Merriell over the edge of her coffee cup. “They were pretty good at not being caught until her mother showed up one night while they were sleeping. Previously, much to Georgina’s chagrin, she was required to give her parents a key to the house.”

Nodding slightly at Merriell, she continued. Pulling the book closer to her on the table.

Merriell was sitting on the edge of his seat. Could this maybe explain why he was having these dreams? Was this the woman he’d been seeing?

“Apparently”, she continued. “She found them in bed together, which was simply not allowed.”

“Dragging her back to their estate her mother informed her husband exactly what was going on.”

“He was devastated, of course,” she nodded, deep in thought. “She was supposed to marry someone of their social standing, not some poor man that worked the fields. Listening to his wife, he sent some of his hired hands to scare him off.

Merriell was staring intently, thinking to himself how much this story paralleled to his and Eugene’s. Poor swamp rat with a rich southern belle.

Gesturing at her to continue, he sat back to listen to the rest of the story.

Placing her coffee cup back onto the table, the librarian carried on. “Her Daddy didn’t actually know what those hired hands were going to do. He assumed they’d go scare him off and he’d leave town, but that wasn’t the case. They drug him off to a field nearby and hung him.”

Glancing softly at Merriell, she murmured. “I don’t think Georgina ever found out about what happened. When her father was informed he was heartsick and never told her. I believe” she stated gently, “that she assumed he had left her, never knowing the actual truth.”

Leaning back, Merriell mulled this new development over. What the hell was he supposed to do about that? How could he fix it? He really didn’t like the idea of sharing his house with a ghost. It kind of creeped him out. She could be watching them all the time and there were definitely times he didn’t want an audience.

He now understood the sorrow that permeated through the entire house. Why there was such a sad sense of longing. The question was, what could he do about it? His heart went out to the poor woman that had been pining for her lover for years and years.

“You know,” the librarian nonchalantly commented. “He was supposed to have left a locket somewhere in that house for her. He left it hidden after her parents forced her to leave, before they came for him.

Staring at Merriell intently, she intonnated. “He left it there so she would know she’d never be alone.”

Opening the book in front of her she pointed to an old black and white photograph. “Here she is,” she stated. She scooted the book towards Merriell pointing down to a young girl, looking into the camera.

It was her, the woman he’d been seeing for the past few months and now he understood the crying he’d thought he heard. She thought her lover had left her.

Slipping into the seat of his truck, Merriell had a lot to think about. Now he knew the woman he’d been dreaming about was the woman in the story the librarian had told him.

What would Eugene think when he told him about all this? Would he think he was crazy?

Driving back to the house and pulling to a stop in front he glanced up at the top window. Once again he saw the vague shape of an outline before it disappeared.

While waiting for Eugene to get home he thought about how he was going to approach him with it. Should he just jump in head first and spill it all out? He was worried that maybe Eugene would be mad or hurt that he hadn’t shared it with him. Well, any way you looked at it, mad or hurt he wanted Eugene’s help to find that locket.

  
~ ————— ~

Eugene came in the door a bit worn out from his long day of classes, searching around he found Merriell in the kitchen making dinner.

“What’s the occasion?” He questioned staring intently at his boyfriend. He could feel something was up with him. Nervous energy was radiating off of his body.

“No occasion,” he drawled, glancing at Eugene over his shoulder.

“Do I haft’ ta have a reason to make you dinner?” He quirked a brow.

“No,” Eugene replied. “But if you think for one second I haven’t noticed you being preoccupied, you’re nuts, Mer,” he said crossing his arms.

Looking at Eugene somewhat startled, he replied “well, I might be buttering you up for somethin’ I need ta’ talk to you about.” 

“Mer,” Eugene sighed exasperated. “You know you can tell me about anything, no secrets.” Slipping into a seat at the table he looked at Merriell expectantly.

Frowning Merriell brought the food to the table.

“Well, to be honest Gene” he paused. “I thought you might think I’m a bit touched in the head.”

Laughing playfully at Merriell’s serious glance he chuckled. “Mer, I already knew that you’re a bit touched in the head.”

“Well, now Gene” he glared. “That’s not a very nice thing to say when I’m bein’ serious.”

Looking at him, Eugene reached across the table and gripped his hand. “You can tell me anything, Mer” he repeated. “I love you.”

Leaning back in his chair Merriell filled him in on all the stuff that had been going on since they moved into the house.

Looking perplexed Eugene sighed, “you mean this has been going on the whole time and you never thought to mention it to me?” He questioned, eyes carrying a bit of hurt.

Coming around the table Merriell kneeled down in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in his stomach. Mumbling, he stated. “I didn’t want ya to worry Gene. You have so much goin’ on with your classes and such I didn't want you to have ta’ worry about your maybe insane boyfriend.”

Glancing down at the mess of dark curls pushed close against his abdomen he ran his fingers through them. “Mer,” he smiled gently. “I’d never think you were crazy. I love you, you big idiot.”

Sitting up straighter, Eugene announced “well, you know what we need to do.” He looked down into his boyfriend's wide blue eyes. “We have to find that locket.”

Surprisingly, it wasn’t all that hard to find. It was behind a loose brick in the fireplace along with a long forgotten message.

_ “Georgina, I know this isn’t what we planned, but I want you to be happy. I love you so much and am sorry things turned out as they did. I am hiding this locket in hopes that you’ll find it someday and know how much I cared for you.” _

_ Always,  _

_ John _

Looking up with teary eyes, Eugene looked at Merriell. “What do we do now?” he asked.

~ ————— ~

Late that night, Merriell stepped into the kitchen. It seemed right as that was the first place he saw her. Placing the note and the locket on the counter next to the sink he voiced aloud. “I know you’ve been sad because you think he left ya, but he didn’t.” I hope you’ll look at these and it will give you some peace.”

Climbing up the stairs and settling in next to Eugene he wrapped his arms firmly around him. He couldn’t imagine a life without him. What would he have done if he couldn’t be with him? He’d be utterly lost. Nuzzling into his neck, he finally slept peacefully.

~ ————— ~

The next morning Eugene looked at him carefully. “Is it all good?” He asked as he came into the kitchen.

Glancing at the counter next to the sink and seeing it empty, Merriell replied. “Yeah, it’s all good.”

Wrapping his arms around Merriell’s waist Eugene placed a brief kiss to his neck. “I’m glad,” he stated.

Later on Eugene was prattling on about paint for some of the rooms in the house. Merriell only half listened, letting him plan the redecorating, thinking to himself that it really didn’t matter if the bookcase was by the window or whether the bedroom was blue.

“Gene,” he stated. “Do it however you want” he sighed exasperated.

“Well, what color do you think would be good in here? He asked, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Looking at Eugene thoughtfully, he replied. 

“Yellow, it has to be yellow.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
